Individuals commonly encounter situations in daily life that have no clear path to resolution. For instance, a jogger may encounter a downed power line; a driver may arrive at a signal light that is functioning improperly; or a sports fan may wish to eat sushi while attending a sporting event. In these and similar situations, the individual may not know whom to contact to resolve the situation. For example, the aforementioned jogger may not know that downed power lines should be reported to a specific division within a city's municipal services department. Likewise, the sports fan may not be aware of a sushi restaurant located in an obscure area of the sports stadium.